


You Know The Song Baby

by TotallyHuman



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: This is my secret santa fic forYami on Tumblrwhich I really, really hope they enjoy.In case the context isn't too clear - this is an AU where Felix and Tucker presumably met in Blood Gulch while a part of the UNSC before they both dishonorably discharged, and now they sail the space seas doing freelance work and it's a good, indulgent life pretty much. Just some sweet times.Also, the title is from Get It Right by Left Boy cause I just... I get such Tucklix vibes from it.





	You Know The Song Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa fic for [Yami on Tumblr](http://the-original-bad-boy.tumblr.com/) which I really, really hope they enjoy. 
> 
> In case the context isn't too clear - this is an AU where Felix and Tucker presumably met in Blood Gulch while a part of the UNSC before they both dishonorably discharged, and now they sail the space seas doing freelance work and it's a good, indulgent life pretty much. Just some sweet times. 
> 
> Also, the title is from Get It Right by Left Boy cause I just... I get such Tucklix vibes from it.

The expanse of space stretched endlessly beyond the glass seal of their ships hull. Stars twinkled near and far and a silent void lurked between them, consumed by the nothing that held everything that was space. Only the low hum and thrum of the ships hydraulics and other systems would encapsulated a man in awareness that he was an independent. A bubble of life paddling through that vast sea of exploration and curiosity. It was… _boring_.

Felix clicked his tongue, working on sharpening knives as he had been for the last hour, sat at the pilot seat and “keeping watch.” A mindless task. Auto-pilot had been fine tuned enough since Felix and Tucker had acquired the ship and improved it. Although it had already been A class. Tucker still thinks Felix got it as payment for a job back when they were stuck on Installation 04, it was an almost adorable sentiment and not really a secret. That would imply Felix gave a shit if about lying about stupid moral details when he wasn't paid to. Felix’s commander was a piece of shit, he didn’t need the ship. If he did, it only made Felix smug after having killed him for it when he fucking successfully got Felix ousted from the UNSC.

But whatever, c’est la vie. Official Mercenary work fit Felix way more than normal military life. He and Tucker didn’t need that bullshit. The commander had done Felix a favor. One that had gotten him killed. Sometimes Felix still laughed about it at times like these: when he was alone and ensconced by the ships peaceful atmosphere, Tucker asleep and life feeling smooth as silk on his mind. Everything just _ideal_. The thought was vanilla and it sizzled and popped into a burnt black spot on the searing slate of Felix’s mind; he’d have to spice life up soon, he could never sit still in a sweet spot. He needed violence - addicted to how good he was at it, in the end - and if he didn’t go out and find it, away from Tucker and their joint jobs that were definitely a different sect of ‘dangerous’ than the ones Felix took on solo, it would blow back in Felix’s face - and systematically into Tucker’s as well. Couldn’t have that. Tucker being asleep was about fifth tier on that of best scenarios. So it wasn’t _that_ perfect.

Pretty damn close though.

All at once, weight slumped into the back of Felix’s chair from behind. He whipped his head up, the knife tightening in his grip instinctively but far from being raised at Tucker - who Felix knew it was within seconds, of course. He wasn’t stupid.

“Hey hotstuff, what’re you doing?” Tucker’s voice was sleepy and low as he bent over the chair, head on the left shoulder side and peeking over Felix.

“Keeping my baby’s teeth sharp.” The grip of the knife in Felix’s hand turned feather light, performing a quaint yet jeering flair of the blade and catching it without a second thought as he leaned back and tipped his head back and up to Tucker.

A snort, coupled with a tone that managed to be pompous even when drowsy. “You mean playing with your knife.” Tucker hummed, tacking on the _bowchickabowwow_ late but nonetheless pleased with himself.

Teeth peeked through Felix’s lips in a sly smile. “You love my knife.”

Tucker rolled his eyes and Felix felt his weight press more heavily against the chair again, a mirroring, wry smile dancing along his lips as the tired was waxed away by… interest. God, Felix loved being suave. Nothing was better than that playful fucking look that Tucker got when he was aroused. Or could be.

“I dunno man. I was having a pretty sweet dream. Lots of fun stuff going on.” ‘Fun stuff’ was open ended and suggestive and everything absolutely fun. Felix swung the chair around, listening to Tucker bark a laugh as he was forced to suddenly support his own weight. The blanket Tucker was wrapped in shed to the floor when he was pushed away, leaving him in just a pair of boxers and completely open for the eyes to see.

“Not that fun since you’re still here with me and my knife.” It was a challenge, really. The easy one they both always succumbed to because they were perfect for each other. That Captain that had called Tucker lazy just never learned about adaptive incentive, the fucking idiot never knew how kickass Tucker could be when he was properly motivated. He was only getting better on jobs, ever since they had run away together. And now Felix had Tucker, a competent battle partner (not as good as himself, of course, then there’d be a problem) and Tucker, sinking onto his lap with a pearly, beautiful grin and twinkling eyes, warm and soft like freshly turned earth that begged to be plowed. Felix, having held it away at a distance not normally safe enough in the hands of someone less proficient, dropped his knife onto the floor; the sharpener clattered after it.

Lacking the hesitation of a weaker type, Felix slid his hand around the back of Tucker’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips worked languidly together, lead by Felix and indulged in by a still muscle-drowsy but quickly waking up Tucker. The slide of Tucker’s tongue against Felix’s felt lazy like molasses and made Felix want to stick to him. All those microactions of Tucker’s body as it practically melted against Felix’s - each dangerous little things - had long hooked Felix and still they made his blood pique to a sweet boil. Such as the ridges of his ribs as Felix’s other hand felt down the man’s side. The slight, tempting first rolls of Tucker’s hips as he realized slowly that he was seeking more friction. The twitchy slide of his fingers as they clasped the sides of Felix’s face, a minute show at Tucker’s (hardly) secret lack of true finesse when it came to sex. A charm that had caught Felix off guard. One fish hook after another, they'd reeled Felix in and making him beg to be kept.

What’s funny was how he felt the farthest thing from captive in Tucker’s hands. Or arms, when they wrapped around his head in a soft hold, Tucker’s mouth parted on a pant and deepened their kiss as he gave the first firm press of his hips into Felix’s. Tucker’s jack rabbit sex drive starting to kick into gear needily. And needy was exactly what it was, despite how Tucker liked to play it off. Felix lived for it. The gratuitous sex the two of them had was a major bonus to the monogamy Felix had detested the very notion of once before.

One thumb trailed the spandex hem of Tucker’s otherwise loose boxers, his pelvis twitching in anticipation as Felix splayed his palm out across the man’s lower abdomen. Tucker wanted more and Felix dug his teeth into Tucker’s lower lip, hand pressing firm on Tucker’s hip to keep them still, dangling the promise of that 'more' in front of Tucker like a good kill. Or a pay raise or promotion or gold, if Felix were the average person. And Tucker tries for it, falling for Felix’s teasing like a good boy and breaking the kiss with a heavy breath. His eyebrows are knitted together, blushing deep enough for the cherry coloring to show through his cheeks, and lips spit slicked as Tucker bit down in the same indents Felix had left like he yearned for the abrasive touch back. If that absolutely _sloppy_ arousal that dripped from Tucker wasn’t a turn on nothing was.

Felix couldn’t not lean forward and scrape his teeth lightly across one of Felix’s nipples, drawing a quick shudder from the male who gasped and again dropped his hips into Felix’s. This time it had Felix releasing a hiss too, his cock starting to strain beneath two layers of bottoms, compared to Tucker in only his boxers.

Speaking of hard…

Felix thumbed over the covered tip of Tucker’s hard on and elicited an immediate response.

The jittering pulse of muscles and a sultry groan of, “Shit, Felix…”

“Hm? Is there something you want, T?” The question was far from humble, if such a morsel of emotion existed in Felix at all. The lucid reply an illusion that Felix’s arousal was burning low, which it wasn’t. Felix was simply much better at controlling himself.

Tucker blinked his eyes open, leveled a lidded and glassy gaze on him and let a breathless laugh huff from his chest which was peppered with the slightest hint of sweat. “Don’t be such a douche, I just woke up.”

“You want a prize?”

“I definitely want _something_ , you’re the one who started this.”

“Listen, there’s a whole database of problems I’ve caused for people and you’re not in it.” The validity of that statement was subjective, if not a downright lie, but neither of them cared.

A bubbling fountain of laughter came from Tucker then, his face lighting up with a smile. A similar, sharper smile spread across Felix’s features to go unseen as Tucker buried his face in the crook of Felix’s neck, warm breathes ghosted over Felix’s skin as he wrapped both arms around Tucker’s waist and ensured he wouldn’t fall back onto the floor. It wouldn’t be the first time.

One subtle shift of Tucker’s body against Felix’s brought the both of them back to themselves. Specifically, to the burning ache of lust they’d temporarily forgotten. This time Felix was a little less inclined to tease as he helped Tucker move his hips into Felix’s lap in a bid for friction against his cock. The craving for friction against him had started to grow in small but dangerously potent increments. “I’ll take care of you, if you take care of me.” Always a deal.

“One day you’ll realize exactly how much I love sex, dude.” Felix could feel the smile return to Tucker’s lips right before he pressed a kiss to the side of Felix’s throat, coupled with a drag of teeth over just the right spot, which Tucker got better at utilizing every time they fucked nowadays.

Still, he gave a snort. “I’m sure.”

Humor dispersed as Felix raked one hand roughly down Tucker’s back, simultaneously palming his covered erection to mix the signals and make it entertaining. The result was a strangled cry from Tucker, who jolted and suddenly gripped hard at Felix’s shoulders, back tensing and hips canting upwards as he bit out a harsh slur.

On a disappointing note, their lube was all the way in the bedroom, and Felix was sure neither of them were interested in stopping their ministrations to go and fish it out. Plus, there's plenty of ways to fuck a person without the normal penetration. A fact Felix had been happy to broaden Tucker to. Although, the appeal of actually, thoroughly fucking Tucker and leaving him a pile of mewling, exhausted wreckage never ceased. Felix’s gut clenched imagining getting his dick wet in that tight heat again. They had all the time in the world for that though. Which meant it would happen tomorrow, probably. Now that it was on Felix’s mind.

More importantly, Felix hooked one finger beneath the band of Tucker’s boxers and hastily pulled them down his thighs. It constricted Tucker’s movement and left him open for Felix to take all the time he wanted. Or not. It was a moment by moment discretion sort of deal. Sometimes Felix even wanted Tucker to fuck him, which had been far from Felix’s forte before. But you know, just sometimes. Sparse considering he could have Tucker all pliant and pretty and wanting in his lap like currently quite easily.

He wrapped a hand around the base of Tucker’s cock and gave it a couple of dry pumps, watched the way Tucker’s face contorted in conflict at the semi-painful friction. Felix wasn’t looking for him to go flaccid though, so he pulled away and spit into his hand before returning the grip.

Tucker’s cock was thicker than it was long, nothing exceptionally impressive but definitely pleasing. Especially when he tried so hard. Twisting his wrist on the upstroke, Felix began to pump Tucker. The vein on the underside comforting and the mild twitch of it in his grip as he reached the tip and repeated the hand motion encouraging. Tucker gave a moan that lilted a little high and fell nicely on Felix’s ears. Felix made the movement of his hand a bit more rough, a bit too fast. He felt Felix’s body rock and race to catch up with the pace. Tucker’s hips hovered over Felix now as he tried to fuck into his hand.

With a cruel smirk, Felix stilled his hand in a grip that was practiced and measured around the base of Tucker’s cock. Not painful yet a light year from forgiving, offering no leeway. The pause made Tucker keen and attention turn pointedly down to Felix once more. Exactly like Felix wanted. His free hand raised to the side of Tucker’s face and directed Tucker's face.

“F-Felix, shit, what - ” Tucker started and trailed off when the thumb that had rested along Tucker’s lower lip suddenly moved and pressed into the wet cavern of his mouth. A shudder ran through him at the warmth. Ever intuitive, Tucker’s tongue swirled around the digit sweetly and he let a rumble loose from his chest that reverberated through Felix’s veins. He hissed as the sensation, mind blanching for a second before he spit into his hand once more and resumed the old pace.

Tucker devolved into a mess of whimpers muffled around the finger in his mouth as Felix got him off. For all the snide boasting Felix put on, Tucker never failed to affect him just as badly. The sight of him --

Another thing that Felix loved. God, Tucker’s hips rutted against every downstroke of his hand, his body writhing in the air, held several inches away by Felix’s positioning so he was arching into nothing but air. Chest on display like the shows dancers would put on in night bars at Felix’s favorite places. None of which could compare to this one. To Tucker. Felix wished he had three more hands to touch Tucker with, feel every coil and release of muscles as they raced after some end with total, raunchy frenzy. If Tucker had been asleep thirty minutes ago, he was wired with energy now. All for Felix. _Fuck_.

Tucker switched between sucking on Felix’s thumb and letting it sit heavy on his tongue (and if that wasn’t making Felix desperately eager to get his cock in its place…) as he panted open mouthed, unaware or uncaring of the spit trailing down his his and over Felix’s hand. In some other life this was a sacred sight, downright holy. And Felix was the god that bestowed the pleasure upon him, thanks to his hands and blessing. Felix gasped too, the wave of arousal that hit him so strong it forced a tremor through his body. Felix pictured the same exact scenario except Tucker was riding him, fucking himself on Felix’s cock, face beyond ecstasy and all that heat around Felix’s cock and above him. The picture of Tucker turned towards the windows, enough to make the monotony of space interesting.

Felix’s name fell from Tucker’s lips, parted by Felix’s thumb and made ragged on a wanton exhale. It was a plea for a finish, for Felix to bring Tucker to the edge and push him off.

The kill was Felix’s favorite part after all.

Felix took the time to touch at the slit of Tucker’s cock lightly with his thumb, teasing the foreskin. Tucker’s hips started to move in disjointed rhythms. A sign of his fast approaching fall. If Felix spied hard enough, he could see the seams splitting along Tucker’s sides. Like a morbid child with scissors, he wanted to split them open and pull all the stuffing out. Felix latched onto Tucker’s nipple again, nipping at the nub before sliding his tongue over the sensitive skin. Tucker was practically in tears above Felix as he moaned in response.

Finally, Tucker seemed seize. Felix pulled his thumb from Tucker’s mouth before he could lose it as orgasm rocked through Tucker’s body. Warm, thick strings of cum spurted between them and onto Felix’s hand as the other felt up Tucker’s chest and reveled in the shocks that continued to run through Tucker’s system.

“Ah, fuck. Fuck, _Felix_ , fuck,” profanity dripped from Tucker’s lovely plush lips over and over as Felix softly pumped his cock for several moments after he finished. Only to pull away when the gentle groans of Tucker’s turned to panted hisses, relinquished to let him properly catch his breath. Felix thought that he never loved the alliteration of his name more than in that moment.

He watched Tucker come down from the high of orgasm patiently, feeling himself still brimming with arousal. All that imagery of Tucker still burning in his mind.

A little less impatiently, Felix laved his tongue of Tucker’s chest again. Felt it rise and fall rapidly as Tucker gave out a chuckle. “Shit, that was so good.”

“Oh, I know.” Felix looked at Tucker, eyes glinting like the teeth of a blade in the right lighting. Tucker’s hands smoothed down his face and the two of them were kissing once again.

After a minute, Tucker’s weight was lifting off of him. Felix opened his eyes from where they had apparently fluttered shut and was absolutely fucking pleased to see Tucker sunken between his knees.

 

“My turn,” Tucker mused and Felix’s chest felt full with that _perfect_ feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to nail somewhere close to their character dynamics, and I'm sorry if anything feels off. But I really hope you've enjoyed and a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all :^)


End file.
